This invention relates to new and useful improvements in holders for pre-rigged fishing leaders.
Fishermen frequently like to pre-rig a supply of leaders so that new leaders can be installed quickly when the old ones are snagged or otherwise lost. A pre-rigged leader is from two to six feet long or longer. Such supply of pre-rigged leaders are difficult to store in the tackle box or fishing vest since they become tangled or snagged. Prior devices have been proposed for storing fishing leaders or lines to alleviate the tangling and snagging problems. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,863 wherein a wooden body member with slots is arranged to receive a line in wrapped relation and the hook is embedded in the wood. One disadvantage of such device is that the wood dulls the hook and another disadvantage is that it is not designed to hold pre-rigged fishing leaders. As stated, such pre-rigged leaders are quite long and would not fit on this prior device or in other devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,794, 2,730,833, 2,749,654, 2,760,296, 3,490,168, and 3,564,755.